Unbeatable Squirrel Girl Beats Up the Marvel Universe! Vol 1 1
(Story) | NextIssue = (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Erica Henderson | Quotation = Getting cloned really has been rad for us, with literally no downsides!! Everything's gonna be great forever! | Speaker = Squirrel Girl | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Ryan North | Penciler1_1 = Erica Henderson | Inker1_1 = Erica Henderson | Inker1_2 = Tom Fowler | Colourist1_1 = Erica Henderson | Colourist1_2 = Rico Renzi | Letterer1_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor1_1 = Wil Moss | Editor1_2 = Charles Beacham | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * ** Oliver ** Evolved Humanimals *** Clarence *** Sally *** Commander Huggy Q. Loveyface VI *** Claude * ** ** Scuttlebutt ** Nutasha Romanutt ** Pancake ** L'il Miss Cuppycakes * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******* Midtown ******** ********* ********** ******** ******* W. Murray Bank ******* ******* ******** ********* ******* ****** ******* ******** Clinton St. and Bay St. **** ***** ****** *** ** * ** * ** Items: * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * and * * * and * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * Express Trains * Events: * * * * * | Solicit = Proof that we're living in the best of all possible worlds: THERE'S GONNA BE A SQUIRREL GIRL GRAPHIC NOVEL! It's a stand-alone adventure that's both great for new Squirrel Girl readers, and also for people who ALREADY know about how she can talk to squirrels and also punch really well! Behold: a story so HUGE it demanded a graphic novel! A story so NUTS that it incorporates BOTH senses of that word (insanity AND the weird hard fruit thingies) (they're fruits, did you know that?) (I didn't until I looked them up just now, so looks like we're all learning science from this solicit text for a comic book!) Squirrel Girl has defeated Thanos, Galactus, and Doctor Doom. TWICE. But in this all-new graphic novel, she'll encounter her most dangerous, most powerful, most unbeatable enemy yet: HERSELF. Specifically, an evil duplicate made possible through mad science (both computer and regular) as well as some Bad Decisions. In other words, SQUIRREL GIRL BEATS UP THE MARVEL UNIVERSE! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Marvel Original Graphic Novels Category:Digital Comic Code included